The present invention relates to the production of plywood used for formwork or shuttering for receiving a cast concrete. More particularly, the present invention relates to the production of plywood used as a formwork, the plywood being filmed so as to increase its surface strength and removability from concrete.
In fabricating a formwork special attention must be paid to the fact that the formwork must support the weight of concrete, the men working thereon, and the load of mechanical ramming. In addition, the formwork must be readily removed as soon as the concrete has set. In order to withstand these severe external strain, the plywood constituting a formwork must be strong and readily removable from the concrete.